Don't say you love me
by Steve1
Summary: Based on the M2M song of the same name. It's when Butch and Cassidy first meet, but it's kinda going a little bit fast for the duo....


Ok. Given this as a Pokémon soundtrack, it should have been given a lot more attention to  
songfics. Admittedly, this one doesn't give the song justice, but I like it anyhow. I started this  
fic without a clue on how it was going to begin, continue and end. I made it up entirely as I  
went along, and also by reading the lyrics. Please, read and review? Thanks!  
-----  
**Don't Say You Love Me  
- Song by M2M  
- Background by Steve Chandler**

"Oh come on Cassidy! Let's go!" Shouted the eager schoolgirl. Cassidy could barely hear her  
over the din of the funfair that was there that night. For once, Pokémon Tech let their students  
have a week's break. The students had been working hard, and the teachers thought a break  
was needed. The students didn't complain for that week the funfair was visiting the local park.  
Cassidy was checking out which slot machines to go on. She had a lot of money, and she  
didn't intend on saving it. However, disaster attracted more people tonight. The fair boasted  
that they had the biggest hot dot in the world. That night some bright spark decided to take  
their Snorlax to the fair. Snorlax had woken up, and was now eating the biggest hotdog in the  
world. Chaos consumed the fair.

"Cassidy! We're gonna miss it!" Cassidy spun around on her feet and ran over to her friends.  
As she run up to them, she noticed a new member of their little circle. Normally there were  
about 7 girls in the group, but tonight one male member seemed to have been added.  
Cassidy ran to the edge of her friends and immediately they all parted. Cassidy had a  
questionable look on her face.

"Who's he?"

**_Got introduced to you by a friend  
You were cute and all that  
Baby you set the trend, yes you did oh_**

"Cassidy," started her friend. "This is Butch!" The other girls giggled instantly at the name.  
Cassidy looked around. They weren't laughing out of humour, they were laughing to conceal  
their furious blushing. Cassidy looked over Butch. She had seen him around Technical a few  
times, but never really looked at him. Having a close up look of him that night, he was actually  
damn cute. Cassidy vision started at Butch's feet and moved slowly up his body, finally  
stopping at his eyes, which were looking into Cassidy's. She immediately felt her cheeks  
blush a bright red. He was wearing black pin striped trousers with a white shirt. On top of all  
that, he wore a long black coat that swayed in the wind.

"Butch eh?" Cassidy spoke aloud. Butch chuckled when she said his name. Her friend moved  
over to Cassidy and whispered in her ear.

"I told you I'd set you up didn't I?" Amy said. Realisation set in.

"Oh, Amy no!"

"Why? Don't you like him?"

"Like him? Dammit look at him. He's a dream!" Cassidy covered her mouth after she realised  
that she had said that out loud, and loud enough for Butch to hear. He smiled.

**_The next thing I know we're down at the cinema_**

So now it was a few days later. Butch had asked Cassidy to a date to the local cinema.  
Cassidy accepted without even thinking and she honestly didn't care. She was free and  
single. She could do what she liked. Sitting down in the cinema, Butch passed Cassidy the  
huge box of popcorn that he had bought for her. Actually, he had bought everything that night.  
Pretty lucky for Cassidy really, she had spent all of her money at the fair days before. The  
movie they were watching was "The Truman Show". Cassidy thought it was a dumb name,  
but she was soon hooked in the first 5 minutes.

About half way into the movie, Butch made an attempt to put his arm around Cassidy. She  
saw this, and even moved forward slightly so that he could get his arm behind her. However,  
he chickened out and gave up. She was getting annoyed as his attempts, and so in the end  
she lifted up the arm rest next to her, moved it out of the way and then cuddled up to Butch.  
He looked at her for a few second when she did this, but he then took the hint and placed his  
arm around her. For the entire movie, she was huddled up to him. It was like they were  
already a couple. However, Cassidy was just messing around with him. In the end, she could  
always use the excuse that he "was a friend" and that you can do that with friends. As the  
movie ended, and the credits rolled, Butch plucked up the courage and spoke to Cassidy. Not  
caring who heard him, he spoke out his feelings.

**_We're sitting there, and you said you loved me_**

"Cassidy," Butch spoke out. "We've known each other for like, a week. But I feel that I've  
known you all my life." Cassidy stirred in her seat. Butch had turned in his seat to face her,  
and she didn't like where this was going. She had been in this situation before.  


"I think I love you Cassidy."

**_What's that about?_**

"Ok, emphasis on the 'THINK' part next time ok?"

"Huh?" Butch replied. Cassidy had her right hand on her forehead as she realised that yet  
another guy had fallen in love with her. Not that she minded, and not that she liked having an  
ego. She didn't of course, but guys were falling for her left right and centre. However, after  
thinking for a few seconds, she did realise that she did actually like this guy. All the others had  
been...well, just for the looks. However, Butch was openly interested in everything about  
Cassidy. The same was also for Cassidy. She mostly went for the cute type of guys, but she  
scored high this time. Not only was this kid cute, he was smart.

But, just cause she did have an inkling of feeling for him, she thought he was going a bit  
overboard.

**_You're moving too fast, I don't understand you  
I'm not ready yet, baby I can't pretend  
No I can't_**

"Ok, Ok." She started. She wanted to talk to him, but couldn't find the words. She looked  
around her. The cinema was rapidly emptying. "Uh, Butch," Suddenly a person spoke aloud  
from behind Butch. The voice was deep and sounded annoyed.

"Hey, ma'am, just tell him you love him. Then we can all get out of this cinema quicker ok?"  
Immediately Cassidy blushed.

"C'mon Butch." She and butch stood up and walked out of the seventh screen of the cinema.  
Walking out into the main part of the cinema, where the drinks, food and tickets were sold. It  
was pretty busy there, with people walking around meeting their friends, finding their friends  
or running from their friends. She decided to talk to him there an then. Cassidy and Butch sat  
down on one of the sofas provided by the cinema.

"Butch, don't you think this is a bit, well, quick?" Butch looked around, slightly confused.

"What? Well, the people are a bit hasty..." Cassidy looked at Butch. Amazingly Butch had  
dropped from the ever-so-high ledge of intelligence to the pit of stupid ness. She slapped her  
forehead.

"No Butch, you loving me!"

"Oh, right. Well I do!"

"Butch, we're 16 Dammit. We're not supposed to be," She raised both her hands and made  
quotation marks in the air. "'In Love' are we?" Again, Butch thought for a moment. Cassidy  
sensed this was going to be a very, very stupid answer, so she carried on talking.

"Ok, so I'll admit that I do like you." A smile appeared on Butch's face. "NO, wait Butch. I said  
LIKE you, not love you." The smile disappeared from Butch's face.

**_The best I can do is tell you to talk to me  
It's possible, eventual_**

"In the future, maybe we could hook up. But for the moment, we're only meant to play  
around. You know, go out on long drives, go out to clubs, play tongue hockey but Butch; I  
can't love you at the moment. I'll be your girlfriend, but we can't go steady."

"But if you be my girlfriend, you'll have to love me?"

"UGH!"

**_Love will find a way  
(Love will find a way...)_**

"If we WERE meant to be together, we'll get together somehow. It's all destined." Cassidy  
spoke aloud. Butch decided to reply.

"But Cassidy, I lo-"

**_Don't say you love me_**

Cassidy put her hands over Butch's mouth.  
"Butch, don't say that. You don't love me, you LUST me, but you don't love me."

"I lust you?"

"Yeah, I know it does sound weird. But you do, honestly."

"How do you know?"

"Well, do you think about me?" Cassidy asked. Butch thought for a few seconds.

"I think about you all the time!" Cassidy let out a sigh. She looked around and moved closer to  
Butch. She whispered in his ear.

"No, Butch, do you *think* about me?" She made sure that there was emphasis on "think".  
Butch thought again, but then finally clicked. He realised what she meant.

"How can I tell you? You're, you!"

"SO that's a yes then yeah?"

"Uhm, yeah" Butch mumbled. He blushed at the same time. Cassidy smiled.

"Then you lust me." Cassidy replied.

**_You don't even know me  
If you really want me  
Then give me some time_**

Cassidy looked into Butch's eyes. They were watering now. He looked like a lost puppy, well,  
a lost puppy with a scratchy voice and a lost puppy nonetheless. She couldn't help what she  
was doing to him, but she couldn't lie. Instinctively she leant forward to him. At first he looked  
up and leant away from her. She huffed in an annoyed tone but then grabbed his shirt and  
pulled him into a kiss. Butch was surprised at first, but then melted into the kiss. He put his  
arms around her as she kept her arms on his chest. On the other side of the foyer, two  
employees watched Butch and Cassidy kiss.

"Aww isn't that cute." The female member said. She leant onto her mop which she was  
cleaning the floor with, the bucket beside her full of grime. "I can't remember the last time I  
was kissed like that." She spoke out. And male member stood up from his work on the floor  
and looked over. He looked at the kids kissing, and then looked at his female friend.

"Haven't been kissed in a long time eh?" He looked at her and smiled. She turned her head to  
face him. He had a huge smile on his face.

"Oh, ewness! Here, take this!" She threw a dirty rag in his face.

"Hey..."

Cassidy pulled out of the kiss. Cassidy still had her eyes closed and could feels her legs  
trembling. She wasn't standing, and she knew that she couldn't. She didn't realise that he was  
such a good kisser. Butch opened his eyes and just looked at her.

"Uhuhuhuhuhuh" she replied, still shocked from the kiss.

"Cassidy, whatever you say..." Cassidy's eyes shot open.

**_Don't go there baby  
Not before I'm ready  
Don't say your heart's in a hurry  
It's not like we're gonna get married  
Give me, give me some time_**

"Butch, Butch no. You don't love me...yet. We have to have a more meaningful relationship if  
anything is going to work. TO love someone, you have to work at it. We've worked for a  
week."

"Yeah! Damn hard on my part!"

Cassidy sighed again.

**_Here's how I play, here's where you stand_**

"Ok," Cassidy started. "Listen up"

**_Here's what to prove to get any further than where it's been  
I'll make it clear, not gonna tell you twice  
Take it slow, you keep pushing me  
You're pushing me away  
(Pushing me away...)_**

"To love me, you have to be prepared for the following things. Number one," Cassidy began  
to list off. Butch nodded his head. "You have to be committed to me. No "We're on a break"  
stuff. Committed."

"On a break?"

"Number Two. You must be prepared to spend money. I like presents. After we fight,  
presents, expensive presents will cheer me up."

"Fight?"

"Number three, you have to satisfy me." Cassidy went quiet. She worded that all wrong. Butch  
had a big grin on his face.

"What, like in-"

"No Butch you little perve, I mean in the relationship. Prove yourself to me etcetera." Butch  
made an O shape with his mouth in realisation. Cassidy grabbed his hands and held them.  
He then broke free of her grip and grabbed hers. With his thumbs he slowly stroked the back  
of her hands.

**_Don't say you love me  
You don't even know me  
If you really want me  
Then give me some time (give me some time)  
Don't go there baby  
Not before I'm ready  
Don't say your heart's in a hurry  
It's not like we're gonna get married  
Give me, give me some time_**

They both sat there for a few minutes in silence. Cassidy thought in her head. She had said  
all that she needed to say. She had done all she needed to have done. She didn't know what  
to do now. Instead, she just sat there looking into Butch's eyes waiting for him to make the  
next move.

**_Don't say you love me  
You don't even know me baby..._**

Cassidy then sensed that something was about to happen. Butch began to lean towards her,  
and into a kiss. Cassidy just leaned back, out of his reach. He continued to move forward until  
she placed her hands on his chest again pushing him back.

"Hey, watch it hormone boy. You can't just fill silence with a kiss." She spoke out. Butch sat  
back and Cassidy sat back. He looked confused. "Ok, so you can but not at the moment.  
We're trying to sort something out."

_**Baby don't   
(Don't say you love me)**_ _**say you love me (you don't really know me) Ba-aby (if you really want me)  
(Then give me some time...) Give me some time...**_

Cassidy and Butch stood up, still looking into each other's eyes. Cassidy's eyes slowly moved  
down to her wrist. Her watch just ticked past the 11:06 mark. This was at night.

"DAMN!" She said as she brought up the watch to her chest. "I gotta get home!" Butch was  
slightly surprised at this reaction.

"Shall I drive you home?"

"Do you mind?"

"What DID I say tonight?"

"Heh, oh yeah that's right."

**_Don't say you love me_**  
**_You don't even know me_**

It was silence on the way home from the cinema. Butch drove down the small suburban road  
carefully looking out for Cassidy's house. Although Cassidy was going to tell him when to  
stop, he guessed it would be better if he could remember where she even lived.

**_If you really want me  
Then give me some time  
(Woncha give me some time)_**

Eventually Butch drove up to house 1707 of that road. He parked up the car and put on the  
handbrake. They both looked ahead, not looking at each other. For a minute, there was more  
silence until Cassidy broke it.

"Look Butch, I'm sorry for ordering you like that and telling you how to love me."

"So you admit that I love you?"

"Well, thinking about it, what's the harm in it?" Butch smiled at her. She smiled back. They  
beamed at each other as they leant in for a kiss. Suddenly Cassidy saw that her father was  
sneaking a peak at her through the curtain of his bedroom. Quickly she leant out of the kiss.  
Butch was slightly confused until he turned around to see the darkened outline of her father  
through the window.

"Heh, so I'll see you later then?"

**_Don't go there baby  
Not before I'm ready  
Don't say your heart's in a hurry_**

"Yeah, see ya later honey." She replied. She kissed him on the cheek as she stepped out of  
the car. She walked up her drive and into the house. She gave one final wave as she closed  
the door behind her. Immediately the light in her parent's bedroom shut off.

**_It's not like we're gonna get married  
Give me, give me some time_**

Butch stayed for a few more second before driving away from the house. He was bemused by  
the entire night. He laughed to himself as he started the ignition.

"Cassidy," he started. "You tried to make me not love you tonight." He took off the hand  
brake.

**_Baby, Don't say you love me  
You don't even know me  
If you really want me  
Then give me some time  
(Woncha give me some time)  
Don't go there baby  
Not before I'm ready  
Don't say your heart's in a hurry  
It's not like we're gonna get married  
Give me, give me some time_**

"For that, I love you even more." Butch spoke out as he drove off down the road.  
Cassidy looked out of her open bedroom window as she replied to his statement.

**_Baby, Don't say you love me  
You don't even know me  
If you really want me  
Then give me some time  
(Woncha give me some time)  
Don't go there baby  
Not before I'm ready_**

"Ditto."

- The End.


End file.
